1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a terminal fitting that is doubly locked by a retainer and to a method of assembling or mounting it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 64-54678 discloses a connector that has a housing and a retainer that is movable in the housing from a partial locking position to a full locking position. Terminal fittings can be inserted into the housing when the retainer is at the partial locking position. The housing is formed with locks that engage the terminal fittings when the terminal fittings reach a properly inserted position. The retainer then is pushed to the full locking position and into engagement with the terminal fittings. Thus, the terminal fittings are locked doubly by the locks and the retainer.
The locks are cantilevered parallel with the inserting and withdrawing directions of the terminal fittings. However, free ends of the locks are displaced as the terminal fittings are inserted and describe a substantially arcuate trace. Thus, the locks come out of the insertion paths of the terminal fittings. The locks are restored resiliently when the terminal fittings reach their proper insertion positions, and the free ends of the locks engage the terminal fittings. Clearances necessarily are formed between the free ends of the locks and the terminal fittings when the terminal fittings are inserted properly. Further, the retainer locks the terminal fittings substantially at the same positions as the free ends of the locks. Thus, the terminal fittings may shake in the inserting and withdrawing directions due to the clearances between the free ends of the locks and the terminal fittings at their proper insertion positions.
This invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to suppress shaking of terminal fittings in inserting and withdrawing directions.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing and a retainer that can be moved from a partial locking position to a full locking position in the housing. At least one terminal fitting can be inserted into the housing when the retainer is in the partial locking position. The housing is formed with at least one lock that is displaced at an incline as the terminal fitting is inserted into the housing. The lock is restored resiliently when further movement in a terminal inserting direction is prevented. The resiliently restored lock engages the terminal fitting to lock the terminal fitting in the housing. The terminal fitting is locked, but is permitted to displace between the proper insertion position and a locking position that is spaced from the proper insertion position. The retainer then is moved to the full locking position and locks the terminal fitting by facing the terminal fitting from a terminal withdrawal side. The retainer comprises at least one pusher that engages the terminal fitting when the retainer is moved to the full locking position. The pusher contacts the terminal fitting from the terminal withdrawal side to hold the terminal fitting at its proper insertion position and to prevent the terminal fitting from shaking.
The retainer may be displaced in forward and backward directions with respect to the housing while the retainer is at the partial locking position. Alternatively, the retainer may be prevented from displacing or shaking in forward and backward directions with respect to the housing. In the latter case, the retainer is hardly moved forward and backward when being moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position. Thus, the retainer may be moved with the terminal fitting inserted to its proper insertion position.
The retainer and/or the housing may comprise displacing means for displacing the retainer at an angle, and preferably substantially forward, as the retainer is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position.
At least one of the retainer and the terminal fitting may comprise a contact that obliquely contacts the other of the retainer and the terminal fitting as the retainer is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position.
The lock permits the properly inserted terminal fitting to shake between the proper insertion position and the locking position. However, the retainer moves forward as it is advanced from the partial locking position to the full locking position and holds the terminal fitting at the proper insertion position. The contact of the retainer pushes the terminal fitting forward even if the terminal fitting is behind its proper insertion position when the retainer is moved to the full locking position.
The housing may comprise a receiving projection. The receiving projection has a partial locking receiving surface and a full locking receiving surface. The retainer preferably comprises a locking projection that has a partial locking surface and a full locking surface. Loose movement of the retainer from the partial locking position toward the full locking position is prevented by contact of the partial locking surface with the partial locking receiving surface. Loose movement of the retainer from the full locking position toward the partial locking position is prevented by contact of the full locking surface with the full locking receiving surface.
The retainer can be displaced forward as it is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position. This displacement increases an engaged area of the receiving projection and the locking projection. An engaged area of the full locking receiving surface and the full locking surface is larger than an engaged area of the partial locking surface and the partial locking receiving surface. The increased engaged area holds the retainer at the full locking position more reliably and prevents inclination of the retainer.
The retainer preferably can make loose movements substantially along the terminal insertion direction with respect to the housing when arranged in the partial locking position whereas it substantially is prevented from making a loose movement when arranged in the full locking position.
Paired partial locking means preferably are provided at the opposite ends of the retainer with respect to a direction normal to a terminal inserting direction. The partial locking means of the retainer may engage receiving portions of the housing for preventing the retainer at the partial locking position from moving loosely toward the full locking position.
Spaced apart paired full locking means preferably are at the opposite ends of the retainer with respect to the direction normal to the terminal inserting direction. The pair of full locking means engage the receiving portions of the housing to prevent the retainer at the full locking position from moving loosely toward the partial locking position.
At least the partial locking means or the full locking means are provided at two positions spaced apart in a direction substantially parallel with the terminal inserting direction.
The invention also relates to a method for assembling or mounting a connector. The method comprises inserting at least one terminal fitting into a housing with a retainer mounted at a partial locking position in the housing. The terminal fitting is inserted until further movement in a terminal inserting direction is prevented. The terminal fitting is locked, but may displace between the proper insertion position and a locking position. The method then comprises moving the retainer at an angle to the terminal inserting direction from the partial locking position to a full locking position to lock the terminal fitting by facing the terminal fitting from a terminal withdrawal side. At least one pusher of the retainer is before a locking section of the lock and is engageable with the terminal fitting. The method comprises moving the retainer to the full locking position so that the pusher contacts the terminal fitting from the terminal withdrawal side for holding the terminal fitting at its proper insertion position and to prevent the terminal fitting from shaking.
The retainer preferably is permitted to displace at an angle to the retainer moving direction with respect to the housing while being held at the partial locking position.
The retainer moving step may comprise displacing the retainer forward by a displacing means of the retainer and/or the housing. The retainer moving step may comprise obliquely contacting at least one of the retainer and the terminal fitting with the other of the retainer and the terminal fitting.
The method further comprises a loose movement preventing step of preventing a loose movement of the retainer from the partial locking position toward the full locking position by contact of the partial locking surface with the partial locking receiving surface, and/or preventing a loose movement of the retainer from the full locking position toward the partial locking position by contact of the full locking surface with the full locking receiving surface.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.